Alone
by Kotobuki Meiko
Summary: El destino de un ladrón puede cambiar de un día para el otro. Y ella lo aprendió... a la mala


**K. Meiko. ¡Hola! Muchos de ustedes pensarán que he muerto (¿?) Pero he regresado de la tumba :v**

**N. Luka: Eres muy cambiante, ¿lo sabías?**

**K. Meiko: Sí xD En fin, les traigo este ONESHOT que estuve escribiendo (por cierto, todavía te debo Solo por esta noche DDDD;)**

**N. Luka: Pobre Ayako… La dejas esperando**

**K. Meiko: Realmente lo siento, Ayako-chan TwT**

**N. Luka: DISCLAIMER. Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenecen.**

~ Alone ~

—¡Mierda! ¡Estamos rodeadas! —Exclamé al tiempo que me ponía a cubierto por detrás de un viejo almacén.

—¡¿Y de quién fue la idea de todo esto?! —Refunfuñó en estado colérico mi "rehén".

—¡Tú, calla! —Bramé a su oído, causando que ella lo tapase con su mano derecha.

De pronto, comencé a sentir que pequeños temblores comenzaban a acercarnos hacia donde estábamos. Tragando en seco, contemplé a mi acompañante, la cual estaba pálida del miedo. Suspirando pesadamente, pasé por delante de ella.

—¿Qué harás…? —Preguntó en un susurro.

—Lo que tenía que hacer hace mucho tiempo… —Respondí decididamente al tiempo que salía de mi escondite.

¿Cómo llegamos a esto? ¿Qué ocurrió para que uno de los cuatro reinos pidiera una suma de dinero considerablemente estúpida por mi cabeza y que el mismo rey me diera caza? Bueno, les narraré lo que me ocurrió, y todo fue… por un accidente.

~ Alone ~

Estaba caminando por las calles de uno de los grandes pueblos del Reino del Sur. Por alguna extraña encomienda, mi nuevo cliente quería que estuviera en dicho lugar para que "recogiera" algo que era de su pertenencia. Como si no supiera que quería que le robe el Collar de Serene a la Realeza del Sur… _Creo que tendré cara de idiota…_ Bufé a lo bajo mientras caminaba hacia la taberna más cercana. Luego de beber un par de tragos para calmar mi sed, fui directamente hacia mi lugar de "trabajo".

Estando en las afueras del castillo, agarré el arco que me regaló mi abuela. Saqué la última flecha que me quedaba, y en su plumilla até un extremo de una cuerda. Tensando el arco, apunté hacia la parte superior de la muralla que separaba la ciudad del castillo. Apenas exhalé, solté la punta de la flecha y el proyectil salió disparado. Por fortuna, ésta quedó estancada casi llegando al borde superior de aquel muro. Tiré un poco de la cuerda (para asegurar que esté bien sujeta a la pared), y viendo que estaba bien firme, comencé a escalar por la muralla.

Apenas llegué a la parte superior, retiré la flecha de la pared (la punta fue hecha en base a una aleación de diamante), y observé a los guardias de abajo. Por fortuna, todos ellos estaban dormidos.

_¿Acaso mi misión fue oportuna? _Fruncí apenas mi ceño, comenzando a dudar de todo _Hay algo que no encaja aquí..._ Ignorando las alarmas que soltaban mis instintos naturales, pegué un gran salto hacia adentro del castillo, aterrizando de pie, pero al mismo tiempo apoyando ambas manos en el suelo, terminando así arrodillada.

—Esto será fácil… —Me levanté y comencé a caminar hacia el interior del castillo.

A medida que iba recorriendo los pasillos, descubría varios cuerpos en el trayecto del recorrido. No había rastros de sangre, por lo que supuse que todos estaban dormidos.

—Esto es raro… —Analicé mientras caminaba como si estuviese en mi casa —No hay nadie en pie… ¿Qué estará pasando?

Después de analizar todo el primer piso, iba a subir al segundo, pero una luz azulada apareció delante de mí y fue hacia el subsuelo. Parpadeando un par de veces, y guiada por mi curiosidad, comencé a seguir aquella luciérnaga de color azul. Ésta avanzaba despacio, como si estuviera conectada a mí de manera sobrenatural.

Los pasillos eran oscuros. Tranquilamente uno podría perderse en estos rincones. Por fortuna, aquella esfera no se despegaba de mí, guiándome hacia un lugar que desconocía completamente.

_Siempre y cuando no sea una trampa…_

La luz se detuvo, y desapareció. Observando el lugar en el que me encontraba, pude notar que, enfrente de mí, había una puerta doble de color dorada. Tragando en seco, sentí que mi corazón comenzó a dar varios brincos en su lugar, y que mis labios comenzaban a formar una gran sonrisa. _Puede ser…_

Respirando profundamente, apoyé mis manos en la superficie dorada, y empujé. _Oh mi…_

El lugar estaba inundado de oro y joyas; montañas doradas, cofres de tesoros, estatuas valiosas… todo el cuarto brillaba por sí mismo. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, y mi garganta comenzó a dilatarse. Quería saltar y quería jugar con las monedas, pero mi profesionalismo me lo impedía.

Aguantando enormemente las ganas de agarrar todo el oro, comencé a analizar todo el cuarto, hasta que…

_¡Aja! ¡Ahí estas, dulzura! _Sonreí de lado al ver un pequeño pedestal de color celeste en el otro extremo de la habitación. Caminé hasta allí, y contemple lo que estaba arriba de aquel artefacto: un pequeño collar, el cual era una piedra de unos diez centímetros de largo de color azul marino, adornado a los costados con pequeñas hebras doradas.

—Esto ha sido muy fácil… —Observé con fascinación aquella joya, para luego querer agarrarla, pero algo extraño ocurrió.

El Collar de Serene comenzó a flotar, hasta tal punto que llegaba hasta mi frente. Abrí enormemente mis ojos al notar que éste comenzó a brillar. Retrocedí varios pasos, pero en uno de ellos me tropecé con algo, y caí sentada, sin despegar ni un momento mis ojos del collar.

El collar lanzó una luz cegadora. Momentos después, cuando pude recuperar mi sentido de la vista, mi boca dibujó una perfecta "o": enfrente de mí, se encontraba una mujer de estatura media, cabellos largos de color rosados, ojos azules y su vestimenta era como el de las bailarinas de oriente, salvo que ella no poseía un velo en su rostro, y toda su indumentaria era de color celeste.

Ella me miró a los ojos, y caminó hacia donde yo estaba. Por alguna extraña razón, no me podía mover de mi lugar. Apenas estuvo al lado mío, se agachó, y agarró gentilmente mi rostro. Cuando comenzó a acercar su rostro, mi respiración comenzó a atorarse en mi garganta. Y, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, ella ya había apoyado sus labios sobre los míos, dejándome helada.

Apenas se despegó de mí, ella sonrió dulcemente y, sin alejarse mucho de mi rostro, recitó con voz profunda.

—Por fin has llegado… —Su mirada se endulzó, causando que me perdiera en sus ojos —Te estuve esperando por muchos siglos… —Mi boca se abría y cerraba. ¿Ella, esperándome? ¿Cómo? Varias interrogantes comenzaron a inundar mi cabeza, e incluso iba a bombardearla con preguntas, pero un nuevo beso logró dejar mi mente en blanco. —No tienes por qué estar confundida. Yo te escogí a ti —Recitó apenas se separó de mis labios —Y de ahora en más… yo te reconozco como mi ama.

—A-ama… —Repetí la última palabra que ella había dicho.

Mi respiración era profunda, y ya me había olvidado hasta de parpadear. Pero, cuando iba a acercar su rostro una vez más, las puertas de la sala del tesoro se abrieron de par en par, causando que la adrenalina corriera por mis venas y me levantara al instante. Sin pensarlo dos veces, utilicé una de las tres runas que me había regalado mi abuela hace mucho tiempo, logrando tele-transportarme fuera del palacio. Obviamente, sin tesoro alguno salvo algunas monedas que pude agarrar al caer al suelo.

~ Alone ~

—Esto es una locura… Tener que usar uno de mis tesoros para escapar de un castillo… Qué cobarde soy —Me recriminé mientras caminaba en círculos en medio del bosque.

La runa que acababa de usar la había bautizado Aluna. Ahora solo me quedaba Moon y Tsuki. Suspirando pesadamente, me recosté en uno de los árboles y agarré mi mochila. Buscando lo que sería una manta para dormir, mi mano se encontró con un objeto circular con adornos a los costados.

_Espera… Yo no tengo nada de eso…_ Aún sosteniéndolo, lo saqué y lo miré, para luego soltarlo involuntariamente, cayendo en mi regazo.

—No… esto no puede ser… —Me dije a mí misma mientras negaba la cabeza y me agarraba la frente con mi mano derecha —Si ni lo toqué… ¿Cómo mierda pasó?

—Yo ya te lo dije, —Una voz sumamente familiar vino de la nada —de ahora en mas, tú serás mi ama, Master —Aquellas palabras hicieron que un gran escalofrío recorriera toda mi espina dorsal.

Apenas saqué la mano de mi frente, pude ver que la mujer de la sala del tesoro se encontraba enfrente de mí, estando de a cuatro por sobre mis piernas, pero sin tocar ninguna parte de mi cuerpo. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, causando que me apoyara más en el tronco del árbol.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí? —Pregunté mientras sentía que mi respiración se iba entrecortando por el nerviosismo.

—Estoy aquí para servirle en lo que más desee, Master —¿Lo había dicho en forma seductora? No lo sabía, pero sí pude notar fue que su rostro se acercaba cada vez más al mío.

—¡D-Detente! ¡N-necesitamos aclarar las cosas! —Casi grité cuando sus labios estaban a centímetros de los míos. Viendo que me ignoraba, corrí mi rostro, haciendo que ella me bese la mejilla.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Preguntó con ¿tristeza? ¿Pero qué le pasa? ¡Apenas nos vimos y ya me quería violar!

—Primero, no se qué o quién eres. Llamándome Master y diciendo cosas raras ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —La alejé agarrándola de los hombros, para luego ponerme de pie y sacudirme la suciedad de mis pantalones —Segundo- ¡¿por qué ni siquiera me escuchas?! —Le grité cuando sentí que me abrazaba del cuello y me besaba la mejilla.

—Pues tú eres mi Master, y yo solo quiero liberar el estrés de tu cuerpo —Ronroneó cerca de mi oído derecho.

—¡Por lo menos respóndeme! —La volví a separar, esta vez mirándola a los ojos seriamente. Ella era un poco más alta que yo, pero no me importaba en ese momento —Escucha. No tengo idea de lo que pasó, del por qué me estuviste esperando, ni mucho menos tu actitud. Ahora, ¿me dirás quién eres?

Ella me miró por un largo rato. Después de analizarme con la mirada, ella afirmó lentamente con la cabeza, y retrocedió tres pasos.

—Si ese es el deseo de mi Master… —Comentó mientras cerraba sus ojos, para luego decir sin abrirlos —He visto que realmente no sabes quién soy, por lo que le explicaré desde el comienzo. —Volví a recostarme en el árbol, ahora estando cruzada de brazos —En este mundo, existen cuatro clases de Djinn. En cada reino, hay uno en particular.

—Escuché esa leyenda de mi abuela, —Acoté —pero jamás le creí.

—Hubiera sido mejor que lo hubieras hecho, Miku —Agregó mientras abría los ojos para luego mirarme dulcemente.

—¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?! —Me despegué del árbol, sumamente sorprendida por el hecho que lo supiera.

—Eso es porque yo soy un Djinn de agua, y mi nombre es Luka. Y, de ahora en más, estaré a sus servicios, Master —Apenas dijo eso, hizo una reverencia, apoyando su mano derecha en su pecho y estirando su mano izquierda, como si tuviese un velo en su espalda.

—Espera un momento… —Estiré mi mano derecha hacia ella, para luego comenzar a analizar para mí misma —Entonces, todo este tiempo, me mandaron a… No puede ser… —Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la realización de los hechos.

_Me habían enviado a robar… No no no no…_Negué frenéticamente con la cabeza, mientras comenzaba a caminar en círculos _Esto tiene que ser un error… Un muy gran error…_

—No es ningún error, Master. Yo te he elegido, y te seguiré hasta el final —Su voz sonaba firme, pero no lograba impedir que el ataque de pánico aumentara en mí.

—¡Pero el gobernante del Reino del Hielo me matará! ¡Los trabajos que siempre acepto son los de rob- digo, recuperar joyas o tesoros!

—Pero le has robado a los ricos. ¿Por qué ahora tienes miedo?

—¡Porque eres un Djinn! ¡Y eso implica que ahora-!

—Yo te he escogido a ti —Me interrumpió Luka secamente.

—¡¿Por qué yo?! —La miré con una mezcla de rabia, confusión y miedo.

—Esas cosas no tienes que preguntarlas —Respondió seductoramente, logrando que me alterara aún más.

—¡Esto tiene que ser un sueño! —Grité mientras cerraba fuertemente mis manos, transformándolos en puños.

—Es la verdad. Y de ahora en más, tú serás-

—¡No lo digas! —Le interrumpí cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

—Lo tienes en tu sangre. No lo puedes neg-

—¡Cállate, cállate, CÁLLATE! —Volví a interrumpirle, sin abrir mis ojos —¡YO decido qué hacer con mi vida, ni tú ni nadie tiene el derecho de elegir por mí, ¿Entendiste?! —Abrí mis ojos, solo para ver que ella ya no estaba.

Suspiré pesadamente, para luego sacudir ligeramente mi cabeza. Pero no pude estar mucho tiempo en aquel sitio, debido a que los guardias del reino de Hielo ya comenzaban a acercarse.

—La suerte se fue de mi lado… —Regañé a lo bajo, para luego irme corriendo lejos de allí, dejando el Collar de Serene atrás.

~ Alone ~

Ya había caminado varias horas a través del espeso bosque. Cuando pude encontrar un buen lugar para dormir, saqué de mi mochila una bolsa de dormir, la coloqué al lado de un árbol, y me dispuse a buscar ramas secas.

—Mierda… Con esto no podré hacer ni una pinche chispa… —Renegué al ver que todas las ramas estaban húmedas.

Las arrojé todas al suelo con desprecio. Momentos después, me senté, cruzada de brazos y de piernas, tratando de no patear todo el maldito lugar. Y, recordando el incidente de hace unas horas, agarré abruptamente mi mochila y la vacié. Por suerte, no encontré el Collar de Serene en ninguno de los bolsillos. Aliviada, suspiré y me recosté en el suelo. Observando el cielo, el cual comenzaba a estrellarse, sentí que mis párpados se cerraban involuntariamente, hasta tal punto que, sin ni siquiera notarlo, caí dormida.

El sonido del fuego y una tenue luz hicieron que abriera lentamente mis ojos. Al observar en la posición en la que estaba, me sorprendí al verme dentro de la bolsa de dormir. Me senté abruptamente, y contemplé a mi alrededor. Por lo visto, alguien prendió una fogata y me acostó dentro del saco de dormir.

—¿Pero quién…? —Susurré para luego sentir un pequeño bulto moverse al costado de mis piernas. Éste ascendió y, al salir, pude ver que era un pequeño gato de color blanco y nariz rosada. Le sonreí dulcemente, y lo tomé en mis manos, alzándolo cerca de mi rostro —¿Estas solo como yo, amiguito? —El gatito maulló. Supongo que fue un sí lo que dijo —Yo también lo estoy —Y comencé a acariciarle su cabeza. Casi al instante, comenzó a estirar una de sus diminutas patitas hacia mi cuello, jugando con algo. Al mirarlo, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al notar que traía puesto el Collar de Serene.

En un principio quedé estupefacta, pero luego de bajar al minino a mi regazo y de jugar con ella haciéndole cosquillas en casi todos lados (al mostrarme su barriga, pude ver que era hembra), comencé a sentir culpa.

—Amiguita, me siento mal… —Le comenté al felino, ahora acariciándole toda la espalda. Seguramente no me entendería, pero necesito hablarlo con alguien —Verás, conocí a un Djinn, y su nombre es Luka. Quizá no tuvimos un buen comienzo, bueno, me besó de la nada y eso alteraría a cualquiera. E incluso es muy atrevida, insinuándome cosas descaradamente, y queriendo decidir mi destino. Pero… —Mientras contemplaba el fuego comencé a acariciarle la barriga, provocando que ronroneara más y se pusiera boca arriba por sobre mi regazo —Ella hizo todo esto. Aún cuando le grité y la alejé, ella aún se empecina en cuidarme. Ojalá pudiera verla y decirle que lo lamento…

Luego de decir esas palabras, saqué mis manos de la minina y ella, en un rápido movimiento, se puso a mi lado. Suspirando pesadamente, volví a acostarme, utilizando mis dos manos como almohadas. Cuando cerré mis ojos, sentí un pequeño maullido en mi oído derecho. Sonreí ligeramente, seguramente me estaría dando las buenas noches. Y, en eso, me comenzó a lamer la mejilla.

—Haces cosquillas —Le dije entre risas, sin molestarme en abrir los ojos.

Pero ella insistía. Pensando que solo estaba jugando un poco conmigo, le rasqué apenas su cabecita. Apenas volví a poner mi mano derecha en su lugar anterior (bajo mi cabeza), me concentré en dormir.

—Por favor… quiero dormir… —Regañé en un susurro cuando sentí que ella todavía seguía demostrándome afecto, aunque… espera, ¿No estaba en mi mejilla? ¿Por qué ahora se ocupaba de mi cuello? ¿Y por qué ahora es más grande? Apenas abrí mis ojos, éstos se abrieron de par en par al ver a una pelirrosa posicionada sobre mí de a cuatro, teniendo su rostro enterrado en mi cuello. —¡A-ALÉJATE! —Grité con un hilo de voz al mismo tiempo que la agarraba de los hombros y la tiraba hacia mi costado derecho, sentándome en el acto.

—No eras así cuando me acariciabas todo el cuerpo —Comentó con un tono de voz muy diferente al de los otros al mismo tiempo que se disponía a sentarse en el suelo. Era un poco más grave —Eras tan suave, tan gentil… —Sus ojos se posaron en los míos. Allí pude sentir que ella me comía con la mirada —Eras tan buena conmigo, Master… —Allí comenzó a gatear hasta donde yo me hallaba sentada —Apenas me puedo contener ahora… —Su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar gentilmente mi mejilla izquierda. Sus ojos jamás se separaron de los míos.

Como si estuviese en un trance, ella se acercó a mis labios, y los besó. Su mano pasó a atrás de mi nuca, haciendo que me pegara más a ella. Ella era suave con sus movimientos, como si realmente lo disfrutara. Pasaron los momentos, y aquel acto iba aumentando de intensidad. Ahora ella me agarraba firmemente, como si realmente lo necesitara. Apenas ella quiso explorar más a fondo el interior de mi boca, salí de aquel trance y quise alejarme de ella, pero ella era más fuerte. Comenzó a morder apenas mis labios, suplicando en hacer este beso un beso francés, pero yo me negaba.

—Master… —Imploró entre besos y mordidas con sumo deseo —Por favor…

Aproveché aquella ocasión para agarrarla de los hombros y en alejarla de mí. —Luka —La miré a los ojos seriamente, tratando de no distraerme con su respiración agitada, sus ojos oscurecidos de placer, ni mucho menos sus labios- un momento, ¡¿Qué me estaba pasando?! ¡¿Por qué de la nada aparecían escenas indecentes dentro de mi cabeza?!

—Puedo cumplir todas tus fantasías —Sonrió seductoramente, acercándose nuevamente a mi rostro, pero se lo impedí.

—No. —Comandé firmemente, causando que me mirara tristemente

—Pero Master, tienes que pagar por lo que me hiciste. Ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ti… —Se quejó melosamente.

—¿Y qué es lo que te hice? —Le pregunté arqueando una ceja.

Ella agarró mi mano derecha y comenzó a pasarla por sobre su cabeza. Luego por su cabello, y su espalda. Mientras lo hacía, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. _Eso era lo que yo le hacía a…_

Un pequeño sonido me sacó de mis pensamientos, haciendo que le prestara atención a la Djinn: ella ponía mi mano en su vientre, y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Retiré abruptamente mi mano de allí, sintiendo que mis mejillas ardían.

—Entonces… tú eras… —Tragué en seco, recordando lo que le hice al pequeño animal. Ella afirmó con su rostro, sin poder abrir sus ojos, ni mucho menos disimular su deseo.

No sabía qué sentir. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos: rabia porque ella utilizó mi mayor debilidad para poner mis manos sobre ella, y nerviosa porque ella estaba a punto de violarme en cualquier momento. Suspirando pesadamente, decidí en observarla: una de sus manos comenzaba a recorrer su muslo izquierdo, para luego- Oh no, eso sí que no.

—¡NO HAGAS ESO DELANTE DE MÍ, PERVERTIDA! —Le grité teniendo el rostro rojo de la rabia y vergüenza, para luego señalarle hacia mi derecha —¡ANDA A OTRA PARTE A HACERLO, Y SERÁ MEJOR QUE NI TE ESCUCHE! —Ella afirmó lentamente, para luego levantarse y caminar hacia el profundo bosque. —Ella me hará sacar canas verdes… —Bufé al mismo tiempo que volvía a recostarme.

Observé perezosamente el cielo por un buen rato. Justo después de lanzar un profundo bostezo, varios pasos se acercaron a mí. Apenas miré hacia la dirección de aquel sonido, pude ver que era Luka, y su semblante era un poco distinto: más serio, pero al mismo tiempo seductor. Alejando los recuerdos de hace unos momentos, salí de mi saco de dormir y me senté arriba de mi cama. Ella se sentó sobre sus talones a unos dos metros enfrente de mí. Aclaré mi garganta y la miré seriamente.

—Supongo que ahora podemos hablar como personas civilizadas. —Ella miró su regazo y afirmó lentamente —Primero hay que aclarar muchas cosas. Yo no aceptaré jamás el cargo de Reina, ni mucho menos tendré a un Genio que esté acosándome todo el tiempo.

—Esas cosas no las decide un humano. —Su voz era grave, pero autoritaria, causando que un pequeño escalofrío recorriera mi espina dorsal —Yo decido a quién servir, y quién será el gobernante del Reino de Hielo.

—Entonces, tú eres la Dama de Hielo que vive en el Castillo del Sur… —Me crucé de brazos —Jamás creí que ella sería un Djinn…

—Así es. Nosotros, además de elegir a los gobernantes, somos sus guardianes. Velamos por el bienestar de nuestros elegidos, y nos encargamos que ellos cumplan con sus obligaciones reales.

—Algo de eso sabía… Pero creí que eran cuentos de hadas —Admití mientras miraba el cielo —Mi abuela, por las noches, me contaba muchas historias. Pero todas se centraban el lo mismo. "Los Cuatro Reinos". Así llamaba mi abuela a la serie de cuentos que estaban relacionados de alguna u otra forma. —Cerré mis ojos, para luego respirar profundamente —En un mundo donde las estaciones estaban representadas en reinos, existían cuatro hermanos, los cuales eran conocidos popularmente como Genios. Fuego era el mayor de ellos era el más bravo y el más osado, pero por amor él dejó partir a su ser más amado. Tierra, la segunda, era astuta y alegre, pero ella no pudo recibir el amor que deseaba realmente. Viento, el tercero y el más sabio, soportó todo por su amada, pero como todo tenía su límite, e incluso su paciencia, decidió en terminar su amorío. Y falta mencionar a la menor y a mi preferida, Agua. —Sonreí gentilmente al recordar las aventuras que mi abuela me contaba acerca de la hermana menor —Era la más bella de los cuatro hermanos. Cauta, silenciosa, era codiciada por todos los humanos. Pero, a diferencia de sus hermanos, ella jamás se enamoró. Siempre soñaba con encontrar a la persona indicada, y suspiraba todas las noches, contemplando a la luna. Para ella, los años la volvieron más fría, y más distante de la raza humana, hasta tal punto que se ganó un apodo…

—La Dama de Hielo —Terminó mi frase Luka. Abrí mis ojos y le afirmé con la cabeza. —Esos no son cuentos de hadas, Master, esos son relatos verídicos, pero desfigurados en cuentos de hadas. —Parpadeé varias veces, para luego enfocar toda mi atención en Luka —En total somos cuatro Djinn que representamos a los cuatro reinos. Y, como yo, poseemos nombres. Gakupo es el Djinn de Fuego, y guardián del Reino del Norte. O como lo diría tu abuela, él es el hermano mayor. Luego le sigue Sakine Meiko, Djinn de la Tierra. Ella es guardián del Reino del Oeste. Luego está Kaito, Djinn del Viento y protector del Reino del Este.

—Y luego estas tú… —Comenté al mismo tiempo que mi garganta se secaba, y mi respiración se quedaba atrapada dentro de mis pulmones.

—Así es. —Afirmó para luego cerrar sus ojos y seguir hablando—Yo fui popularmente conocida como la Dama de Hielo por mi frialdad ante los humanos. Yo era como tu historia lo mencionaba: fría y distante con la humanidad.

Al recordar los relatos y al escucharlo de Luka, todo encajaba. Pero aún así…

—Hay una falla… —Pensé en voz alta.

—¿Y cuál es la falla, Master? —Su voz mostraba preocupación.

—Los relatos dicen que eres fría con todo el mundo. —Luego de decir eso, la miré acusadoramente —Pero desde que te conocí, has demostrado ser todo lo contrario a lo que los rumores decían. E incluso diría que no eres la Dama de Hielo, sino que eres la Dama del Perversismo. —Ella no respondió. Solo se rascó un poco la mejilla, sonriendo tenuemente y mirando hacia un costado —Ni modo… —Suspiré y entré a mi saco de dormir.

—¿Qué es lo que harás, Master?

—Ni idea —Cerré mis ojos, poniendo ambas manos por debajo de mi cabeza —Ahora los del Reino del Sur me estarán persiguiendo, por lo que, por el momento estaré huyendo.

—¿Y si me utilizas como rehén? Si logras que ellos te dejen en paz, seguramente entenderán la situación en la que realmente te hallas.

—Un Djinn como rehén… —Lancé una pequeña risa —Eso suena completamente ilógico.

—No si el captor me planea hacer esto —Comentó seductoramente, para luego tener varias imágenes adultas con la temática de rehén-captor.

—¡Anda a mojarte con agua bien helada, pervertida! —Le grité, para luego bostezar y darle la espalda —Ahora iré a dormir…

No se si fue imaginación mía, o si estaba soñando, pero me pareció que Luka me susurraba esto, para luego besarme la mejilla.

—Te amo, Master. Y buenas noches…

~ Alone ~

Y así fue como Luka ahora era mi "rehén" (más bien diría una garrapata, pero ni modo…). Estuvimos viajando por distintas ciudades (ella siempre haciéndose pasar por mi mascota gracias a sus habilidades de cambiar de forma) y, en una de ellas, nos habíamos encontrado con los soldados del Reino del Sur. Corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos y al final habíamos terminado en uno de los almacenes de ese pequeño pueblo.

—No, no lo hagas… —Ordenó fríamente.

—Yo hago lo que es mejor para las dos, Luka —Le miré a los ojos amistosamente —Yo no tengo madera para aceptar el cargo que quieres darme, por lo que es mejor que regreses con tu rey.

—Yo te he escogido a ti, Miku. Nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de opinión.

—Yo decido si elegir ese camino o no, Luka —Sujeté el Collar de Serene con mi mano derecha y me alejé de ella —He disfrutado mucho tu compañía, pero esto es lo que he decidido. Por nosotras —Después de aquello, me dispuse a correr.

Sabía muy bien que, apenas entre en el campo visual de mis enemigos, ellos harían de todo por querer matarme. Por lo que, apenas salí de mi escondite, agarré de mi bolsillo a Moon y lo utilicé. Varias flechas salieron disparadas hacia mi dirección pero, gracias al poder de la runa, todas fueron desviadas hacia mis costados. Aprovechando aquel poder, desenvainé mi florete y corrí hacia los soldados más cercanos. En mi carrera hacia el rey, herí a varios de sus arqueros con movimientos elegantes pero serios. Cortes en sus abdómenes, piernas, hombros… En esos momentos agradecí a mi padre por haberme entrenado tanto en la velocidad como en la técnica.

Casi llegando a Su Majestad, varios de sus soldados me rodearon, obligándome a detenerme. Detrás de ellos, pude escuchar una gran carcajada.

—Creíste que te saldrías con la tuya, robándome lo que me pertenece —Comentó con suma arrogancia.

—¡¿Y quién dijo que lo quería?! —Le grité, causando que varios de sus soldados desenvainaran sus espadas —Sabes qué, ¡puedes quedarte con este collar! —Estaba a punto de arrancármelo del cuello, cuando sentí que mi cuerpo se paralizaba.

_Pero qué…_

—Ya no tienes por qué escapar a tu destino —Era la voz de Luka. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella-? Oh cierto… Ella era una Genio.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… Mira a quién tenemos aquí. La Dama del Hielo —Pude escuchar decir al rey con tono de burla. Me hubiera gustado ver todo, pero debido a la parálisis solo podía limitarme a escuchar.

—Todos estos años te has aprovechado de mi generosidad, e incluso me has mantenido encerrada como un objeto para mantener el poder. Todo eso acaba ahora.

—¿Tú y quién más? —Preguntó con suma arrogancia.

No pude saber qué más ocurrió debido a que mi conciencia se apagó de repente.

~ Alone ~

La luz del amanecer chocaba contra mis ojos cerrados. Renegando internamente, comencé a abrir mis ojos muy lentamente, tratando de ajustarme a la luminosidad del cuarto. Apenas lo hice, pude ver que me encontraba en un hermoso cuarto de color turquesa. Era sumamente enorme, al igual que mi cama.

—¿Qué me pasó…? —Pregunté medio adormilada.

—Estas en tu cuarto, Master —Volteé hacia mi izquierda, y pude ver que Luka estaba sentada a mi lado, sonriéndome cariñosamente.

—No me digas que…

—Así es. —Su mirada se volvió seria, al igual que su tono de voz —Tu padre, el Rey Mikuo, ha fallecido en el campo de batalla a manos de un usuario del elemento hielo. Y ahora el Reino del Sur espera ver a su nueva Reina.

—Pero yo… ¿Por qué yo, Luka? —Bajé mi mirada, frunciendo notoriamente mi ceño —Yo no quiero gobernar todavía… —Negué frenéticamente con mis ojos —Yo no merezco ser Reina.

—¿Quieres saber cómo tu familia llegó al poder, Miku? —Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Al escuchar mi nombre de los labios de ella, sentí que mi corazón perdía un latido. La miré expectante, para que siguiera —Como sabrás, existen cuatro Djinn que escogen a sus reyes. Yo te escogí a ti para que seas la gobernante del Reino del Sur. Pero, como aún eras un bebé cuando hice aquella elección, tu padre, Mikuo, decidió en ocupar tu lugar hasta que cumplieras la mayoría de edad. E incluso toda tu familia se mudó a este castillo para que te familiarices con el ámbito real.

—Pero, cuando cumplí los doce años de edad, él nos echó a mi abuela, a mi madre y a mí del reino… —Volví a mirar hacia abajo, recordando cómo nos había despachado, como si fuésemos basura —Mi madre decía siempre que mi padre se volvió malo, y que nosotras solas podíamos sobrevivir sin él. Pero la abuela me contó todo. Las historias, mi destino… Yo jamás lo acepté, por eso mismo…

—Por eso decidiste en estar en contra de la ley y robar los tesoros de los nobles. Sé toda tu historia, Master. Y Mikuo sabía que apenas tuvieras edad suficiente, yo iría a tu lado. Por eso mismo me encerró en el cuarto de los tesoros. Yo sabía que vendrías por mí, porque-

—Estaba en mi destino… —Terminé su frase, para luego suspirar —Todo este tiempo, mi padre solo uso mi poder…

—No lo usó, él lo robó. Tú solo recuperaste lo que realmente te pertenece.

—¿Y qué es lo que realmente me pertenece?

—Yo —Respondió muy cerca de mi oído, logrando que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda.

—Eso suena pervertido, ¿lo sabías? —Le comenté mientras arqueaba la ceja.

Ella no me hizo el menor caso, y acercó sus labios a mi mejilla, apoyándolos y comenzando a acariciarme con ellos allí.

—No sabía que mi Master tuviera esos pensamientos —Susurró coquetamente a mi oído izquierdo.

—¡A-aléjate pervertida! —Le golpeé con una de mis almohadas, para luego levantarme de la cama.

—Yo que tú me quedaría a disfrutar con tu Djinn. Aquel camisón es provocativo, ¿lo sabías? —Ronroneó a mis espaldas. Al ver mis vestimentas, pude notar que solo llevaba una camisola blanca, casi transparente, que llegaba hasta mis rodillas.

—¡C-calla! —Le grité estando sumamente colorada por las imágenes que aparecían en mi mente —¡Y no te metas en mi mente, pervertida!

—Sí que no eres divertida… —Le escuché suspirar y recostarse en la cama.

Negando lentamente con la cabeza, caminé hacia el ropero que estaba a los pies de la cama y lo abrí.

—¿Piensas en hacerme un show privado al final, Master? —Preguntó muy seductoramente, causando que apretara fuertemente mis manos.

—¿Acaso solo piensas en intimar, Luka? —Le pregunté con algo de molestia.

—Si es contigo, eso es un sí —Respondió con suma naturalidad, causando que una vena de mi frente se hinchara.

—¡SAL DE AQUÍ PERVERTIDA! —Le ordené.

Apenas me puse un vestido, el cual era de color celeste claro, salí de aquella habitación. En todo el tiempo, el Collar de Serene, como siempre, permaneció en mi cuello.

—_¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer, Master? Todos esperan a que hagas su aparición en público _—Preguntó Luka dentro de mi mente.

—_¿Todos saben que yo soy la elegida por la Dama de Hielo?_ —Pregunté internamente.

—_Corren rumores, pero nadie sabe realmente quién es realmente._

—_Entonces haremos que ese rumor siga siendo rumor._

—_¿A qué se refiere?_

Con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, caminé hacia la salida del castillo, para luego reír internamente.

—_Huiremos de aquí, Luka, solos tú y yo._

**N. Luka: Debido a que Kotobuki Meiko se fue a escribir junto con Megurine Chikane, me encargaré de la presentación de los ONESHOT que ella realice a partir de ahora. Y ante de despedirme, quisiera invitarles a leer el Fanfic "No le digas a nadie". En él, esta autora está trabajando junto con Chikane-san. Espero que se tomen el tiempo y lo disfruten *reverencia* hasta pronto.**


End file.
